Nachts im Museum 2
Nachts im Museum 2 (Originaltitel: Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) ist eine Filmkomödie von Shawn Levy aus dem Jahr 2009. Der Film kam am 20. Mai 2009 in die Kinos und ist die Fortsetzung des Films Nachts im Museum aus dem Jahr 2006. Handlung Larry Daley, vormals Nachtwächter des Naturhistorischen Museums, ist mittlerweile ein reicher Unternehmer geworden. Alle paar Monate besucht er sein altes Museum. Bei einem dieser Besuche muss Larry feststellen, dass die Exponate durch Hologramme und neue Technologien ersetzt werden sollen. Die Exponate kommen in das US-Nationalarchiv in Washington, D.C.. Dort können sie ohne die goldene Tafel des Pharaos Ahkmenrah nicht mehr zum Leben erwachen. So denkt Larry. Doch am folgenden Abend wird er von Jedediah aus dem Umzugscontainer heraus angerufen: Durch den diebischen Kapuzineraffen Dexter ist auch die Tafel von Ahkmenrah, die die Figuren nachts zum Leben erweckt, mit nach Washington gekommen. Nun steht das komplette Smithsonian-Institut dort in der Nacht Kopf. Der Pharao Kahmunrah, Ahkmenrahs älterer böser Bruder, will die Tafel in seinen Besitz bringen, um eine Armee aus der Unterwelt zu holen und die Welt zu erobern. Eilig reist Larry nach Washington, schleicht sich dort in den Museumskomplex ein und versucht, Kahmunrah aufzuhalten. Dieser hat schon Verbündete gewonnen: Napoleon, Al Capone und Iwan den Schrecklichen. Nach langen Hetzjagden bekommt Kahmunrah die Tafel in die Hände und versucht sie zu benutzen, doch der Code ist seit seinem Tod verändert worden. Er zwingt Larry, den neuen Code zu ermitteln, der verschlüsselt auf der Tafel steht. Falls Larry den Code nicht herausfindet, lässt Kahmunrah den Miniaturcowboy Jedediah in einer Sanduhr ersticken. Tatkräftige Unterstützung bei der Entschlüsselung des Codes bekommt Larry Daley von der attraktiven Flieger-Pionierin Amelia Earhart und seinen alten Freunden wie Präsident Theodore Roosevelt. Larry und Amelia kommen sich näher und küssen sich schließlich. Kleine Wackelkopf-Einsteins helfen, den Code als Pi zu erkennen. Während Larry mit Kahmunrah diskutiert, ob dieser zuerst Jedediah freilässt oder Larry erst den Code gesteht, erscheint Al Capone mit einem der Wackelkopf-Einsteins und nennt Kahmunrah selbst die Ziffernfolge, woraufhin der Pharao das Portal zur Unterwelt öffnet und sich seine Armee der Untoten materialisiert. Schließlich bricht die riesengroße Statue Abraham Lincolns durch ein Fenster und besiegt die untoten Falken-Krieger, während die alten Exponate gegen Kahmunrah, Napoleon, Iwan und Al Capone kämpfen. Sie gewinnen den Kampf und fliegen mit einem Flugzeug-Oldtimer aus der Luftfahrt-Abteilung des Museums, gesteuert von Amelia, nach New York zurück. Dort verkauft Larry seine Firma und spendet die Verkaufssumme dem Museum mit der Bedingung, dass die alten Exponate wieder ausgestellt werden. Dann nimmt er seine alte Stelle als Nachtwächter wieder an. Nach der Wiedereröffnung ist das Museum auch in den Abendstunden geöffnet. Alle Figuren erwachen zum Leben, werden aber den Besuchern als perfekte Animationen verkauft. Larry trifft im Museum auf eine Frau, die eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Amelia Earhart aufweist. Im Abspann sieht man einen jungen Marinesoldaten nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Eine Photographie von ihm hängt im Museum; im Verlauf des Films war Larry in das Foto geflüchtet und hatte dort sein Handy verloren. Nun sitzt der Junge in seinem Zimmer, schraubt das Handy auseinander und erkennt, dass er eine revolutionäre Entdeckung gemacht hat. Aus dem Flur hört man die Mutter rufen: „Joey Motorola, komm jetzt sofort zum Essen!“ Kritiken miniatur|[[Owen Wilson, Amy Adams und Ben Stiller bei der Promotion des Films]] }} }} Fortsetzung Es ist die Fortsetzung "Nachts im Museum 3" für den Start in den deutschen Kinos am 18. Dezember 2014 angekündigt. Hintergrund * Der Film wurde in Burnaby, Montréal, Smithsonian Institution, Vancouver und Washington, D.C. gedreht. * Das Budget des Films wird auf 150 Millionen US-Dollar geschätzt. * Im Film ist eine Parodie des Films 300 enthalten. Als zwei der kleinen Museumsfiguren (Oktavius sowie Jedediah Smith) mit Schwertern auf die Füße der feindlichen Wachsfiguren einschlagen, entsprechen ihre Bewegungen sowie die Kameraeinstellung einer Szene, in welcher Leonidas gegen die Perser kämpft. * Der Film spielt mit der Vergötterung Abraham Lincolns, welcher im Film zum steinernen Superhelden aufsteigt. * Das Aussehen der Krieger aus der Unterwelt ist an den ägyptischen Himmelsgott Horus angelehnt. * Am Ende des Filmes sieht man Joey Motorola in einer schwarz-weiß Szene, wie er Larrys Handy zerlegt und glaubt, eine historische Entdeckung zu machen. Die Figur ist jedoch pure Fiktion: Die Firma Motorola (internationaler Hersteller für elektronische Systeme wie mobile Kommunikation) wurde in den 1930ern von den Gebrüdern Paul V. und Joseph E. Galvin gegründet. Motorola ist eine Kombination von Motor und Victrola. * In der deutschen Synchronisation spricht Jean Pütz die Wackelkopf-Albert-Einsteins. * Peer Augustinski, langjähriger Synchronsprecher von Robin Williams, der von 2005 bis 2007 wegen eines Schlaganfalls pausierte, ist im Gegensatz zu Teil 1 hier wieder als Stimme von Robin Williams zu hören. * Die Jonas Brothers leihen ihre Stimmen den Liebesengeln (Amoretten), die z.B. den Bee-Gees-Hit More than a Woman und Celine Dions My heart will go on singen. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Gutachten der FBW Kategorie:Filmtitel 2009 Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Komödie